Gentil Méchant Nicely Naughty
by TotallyLife
Summary: "Tu es trop gentil", murmura Kurt à l'oreille de Blaine. "Tu es trop méchant", dit Blaine à voix basse. Se déroule pendant HOT16. L'histoire n'est pas aussi cochonne que le laisse penser le titre. /!\ TRADUCTION /!\


**Salut à tous !**

**Voici un OS qui a été écrit sur l'épisode « Hold On To Sixteen ». Vous trouverez les raisons qui ont poussé l'auteur à écrire cette histoire et qui m'ont poussé à la lire également. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Je remercie ma bêta : <strong>_**Dauphin Noire**_**, merci de m'accorder un peu de ton temps pour corriger !**

**Spoilers : saison 3 épisode 8 « Hold On To Sixteen »**

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire !**

**Histoire originale : **_**Nicely Naughty**_** De **_**Jaylie12**_

**Lien vers l'histoire originale : .net/s****/7620657**

_**Note de l'auteur : Oh, Glee, pourquoi ne mets-tu jamais une scène Klaine quand j'en ai besoin ? Parce que Finn fut la seule personne qui est allée vérifier comment allait Blaine. Bien. Normalement je ne publie pas si peu de temps après un épisode, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher cette fois-ci. Merci à SunnyInOregon pour m'aider avec le titre et d'être toujours ma cheerleader.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nicely Naughty<strong>

Comme tout le monde était debout, silencieux et gênés à la suite de la querelle entre Blaine et Sam, Kurt se glissa hors de la salle de chant sans être vu. Sam fut le premier à parler.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, bon sang ?

- Ce mec est comme ça depuis le début de l'année, _murmura Finn._

- C'est faux, _intervint discrètement Tina._

- Il n'a jamais été désagréable avec moi avant, _remarqua Sam._

- Eh bien, il l'est maintenant, _argumenta Finn._

- Finn, _avertit Mr Schuester, mais ce fut le reniflement de dédain de Puck qui attira l'attention de chacun._

- Quoi ? _demanda prudemment Sam en observant Puck qui fixait Finn._

- Ce gosse a toujours été sympa, _dit Puck en fixant toujours Finn,_ et tu continues à le rabaisser. »

Finn ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais garda finalement le silence. Tina et Mike approuvèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _encouragea Sam, toujours curieux._

- Je ne prête normalement pas attention, tu le sais, quand je ne chante pas, mais ce mec sait ce qu'il fait, _détailla Puck._

- Puck n'a pas tort, _dit en écho Artie._ Il a énormément travaillé avec Brad sur les arrangements pour West Side Story.

- Et il m'a aidé pour que les footballeurs soient plus rapides sur la chorégraphie, _ajouta Mike._ »

Puck et Rory approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

« Nous pourrions tous être plus sympa avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _s'enquit Sam._

- Savais-tu qu'il est toujours en retard en Algèbre parce que l'équipe de hockey a leurs casiers près de notre classe ? _dit Artie en regardant ostensiblement Finn avant d'ajouter,_ Rory n'est pas le seul à être persécuter.

- Tu as été un peu dur avec lui, _dit Tina en visant Finn, semblant demander des excuses par son accusation._

- J'aurai dû dire ça plus tôt, _dit gentiment Mr Schuester en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Finn, _mais Tina a marqué un point. »

Finn regarda le groupe en assimilant tout ce qui avait été dit. Son expression afficha pleins de regrets et Mr Schuester pressa son épaule en signe d'encouragement.

« Faisons une pause dans la chorégraphie et regardons si nous ne pouvons pas finaliser notre liste de chansons, _suggéra le professeur._ »

Les jeunes revinrent lentement à la réalité. Tina et Quinn se dirigèrent vers le piano pour jeter un œil à la pile de partition alors que Sam prit sa guitare et commença à gratter une mélodie. Mike et Rory commencèrent à s'entraîner sur les pas de danse qui donnaient des difficultés au jeune garçon. Puck s'assit en fixant toujours Finn.

« Finn, _poussa Mr Schuester le garçon resté silencieux,_ pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chercher Kurt, voir s'il a trouvé Blaine ? Assures-toi qu'ils vont bien. »

Finn jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce alors qu'il réalisa pour la première fois que son demi-frère n'était plus dans la pièce. Il regarda de nouveau le professeur qui tapota son épaule.

« Etre le leader ne signifie pas tout savoir, il s'agit de prendre le meilleur de chacun et d'en faire quelque chose de grand, _conseilla gentiment Mr Schuester._ »

Finn acquiesça avec une expression de culpabilité et se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

><p>Kurt hésita à la porte, jetant un coup d'œil à Blaine, le seul autre occupant de la pièce. L'élève, Kurt le reconnut comme étant un des assistants du coach Beiste, le salua avec un signe de tête avant de retourner son attention à la machine de poids devant lui.<p>

« Tu as passé beaucoup de temps ici », observa tranquillement Kurt.

Blaine accorda un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de donner une série de coup de poing au sac. Kurt l'observa alors qu'il continuait à se concentrer sur le sac de sable, écoutant la respiration de l'autre garçon devenir plus irrégulière et ses coups s'intensifier. Il tentait quelques pas dans la pièce lorsque Blaine fit une pause, prenant une inspiration profonde et en changeant de position.

« Je suis désolé », lâcha Kurt.

Blaine pivota, en laissant tomber ses mains tout en demandant à bout de souffle : « Pourquoi ? »

Kurt haussa des épaules et avança de quelques pas de plus.

« Je n'ai rien dit.

- Tu n'avais pas à le faire, _soupira Blaine en secouant la tête._

- J'aurai dû, _contra Kurt._ Je sais que Finn te traite mal. J'aurai dû dire quelque chose il y a de cela un moment. »

Blaine tourna son regard au loin, ses doigts se serrant et se relâchant. Kurt réduisit la distance entre eux, voulant faire disparaître la tension de l'autre garçon, mais il ne savait pas si c'était ce que Blaine voulait. Donc, au lieu de cela, il attendit que Blaine le regarde de nouveau.

« Je…, _commença Blaine, accordant un regard à Kurt et ayant un excès de colère._ J'ai passé tellement de temps sans être écouté, _continua-t-il doucement,_ et je ne veux pas revivre cela. »

Kurt lui offrit un sourire compréhensif, sachant ce qu'il voulait véritablement dire. _Je ne veux pas être ignoré de nouveau, me sentir inutile_.

« Et Sebastian, _cracha Blaine ses doigts se resserrant encore,_ il continue de m'inviter dans des restaurants de luxe et à me faire des insinuations. »

Les yeux de Blaine, lesquels reflétaient tant de colère il y a encore un moment, étaient devenus tristes.

« Pourquoi n'écoute-t-il pas quand je lui dis que je ne suis pas intéressé ?

- C'est son problème, _déclara fermement Kurt,_ tu m'aimes, _affirma-t-il._

- Oui, _dit Blaine, ses lèvres se courbant en un petit sourire._

- Et je t'aime, _ajouta Kurt sincèrement tandis qu'il se rapprochait de lui, ses doigts glissant contre ceux de Blaine pour atténuer la tension qui s'y trouvait._

- Dieu merci pour ça, _taquina Blaine._

- Tu peux juste m'appeler « Kurt », _répondit sarcastiquement Kurt. »_

Blaine rit en laissant tomber sa tête. Kurt laissa échapper un rire avant de redevenir sérieux.

« Est-ce que cela va aller ? »

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil au sac de sable qui se balançait toujours et serra les doigts de Kurt.

« Je pense que j'ai besoin d'encore quelques minutes.

- Ok, _dit Kurt en lui souriant. _Je serai en salle de chant. »

Blaine acquiesça et Kurt lâcha ses mains. Il accorda un dernier regard en voyant Blaine prendre une profonde respiration et s'accroupissant dans sa position.

* * *

><p>« Kurt ! <em>appela Finn alors qu'il courrait vers son demi-frère.<em> »

Kurt se hâta de descendre au hall, ne voulant pas que Blaine entende Finn au cas où cela ne ferait qu'alimenter sa colère davantage.

« Ne devrais-tu pas t'entraîner au mouvement de corps de Sam ? _lança Kurt vicieusement au grand adolescent, interrompant effectivement le mouvement de Finn._

- Qu'est-ce que je fais en ce moment ? »

Kurt roula des yeux à l'inconscience de Finn. Il saisit son bras et le tira en bas du couloir en ignorant les protestations de Finn.

« Je voulais juste voir si Blaine allait bien.

- Alors maintenant tu te sens concerné ? _dit Kurt en se tournant vers Finn et en le dévisageant._

- Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire mec ?

- Ne m'appelle pas 'mec' et pour répondre à ta question, Blaine ne va pas bien. »

Finn eut la décence de se sentir concerné, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'irritation de Kurt. Ce dernier plissa des yeux en fixant son demi-frère.

« Pourquoi as-tu bousillé toutes ses idées au Glee Club en le coupant tout le temps ? »

Finn ouvrit la bouche, mais resta silencieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil au couloir avant de regarder à nouveau Kurt avec un regard intense.

« Je ne sais pas, _a-t-il finalement laissé sortir_.

- Je suis pratiquement certain que tu le sais, _contra Kurt._

- Je ne sais pas, _réfuta Finn faiblement._

- Vraiment ? _enfonça Kurt, _parce que tu n'avais aucun problème avec lui cet été, en trainant avec nous, en jouant des heures aux jeux vidéos ou en regardant n'importe quel match, collés à la télévision. »

Finn resta silencieux après cela, semblant troublé, et Kurt soupira.

« Peux-tu juste être sympa ? _tressaillit Kurt en entendant la plaidoirie dans son ton._ Tu sais qu'il est venu ici pour moi et cela a été dur pour lui. Il adore chanter et danser. Cela le rend heureux. Ne lui enlève pas ça. »

Finn prit un moment avant de répondre.

« Peut-être que je devrais aller lui parler. Est-il encore là ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, _répondit Kurt de sa voie encore dure._

- Je dois arranger cela. Où est-il ?

- Finn, pas maintenant.

- Les Sélections sont cette semaine. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

Quand Kurt le foudroya de nouveau du regard, Finn se dépêcha de clarifier.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps pour mes fiascos. »

Les deux garçons se fixèrent en menant une lutte silencieuse de détermination. Finalement, Kurt s'apaisa et il indiqua la salle de musculation en prenant une profonde respiration. Il espérait avoir pris la bonne décision en voyant Finn se hâter vers l'autre bout du couloir.

* * *

><p>Le regard de Kurt se tourna vers son demi-frère dès qu'il entra dans la salle de chant. Finn lui offrit un petit sourire avant de s'affaler sur la chaise d'à côté.<p>

« Il revient, _indiqua Finn avec un soupir en accordant un regard à toute la salle._ »

Mr Schuester hocha de la tête avant de retourner son attention à la pile de partition sur le piano. Tous les autres ont continué à fixer Finn et Kurt, dont le visage montrait toujours son inquiétude. Avant que Kurt ne puisse demander, Puck parla.

« Donc, comment est la forme du petit gars ?

- Quoi ? _demanda Finn en se tournant vers l'autre adolescent._

- Kurt a dit qu'il faisait de la boxe, _dit prudemment Puck._

- Je pense qu'il pourrait me botter les fesses s'il le voulait.

- Cool ! _dit Puck avec un petit sourire narquois._

- Hey ! _s'exclama Finn indigné._

- Pas botter tes fesses, juste, tu sais, qu'il puisse botter les fesses de quelqu'un.

- Ouais, _approuva Finn._

- Je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas fait fuir tous les Mike Tyson de cette école.

- Parce qu'il est de loin le plus civilisé, _s'exclama Kurt avec fierté._ Tu as été sympa avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? _demanda-t-il à Finn._

- Je me suis excusé et tout le reste, _répondit Finn._ Nous sommes cool.

- Bien. »

Le silence enveloppa tout le groupe. Les interventions inhabituelles de Blaine semblaient solidifier la nature fracturée du groupe et le regain d'enthousiasme apporté par le retour de Sam s'était rapidement dissipé.

« Ok ! _dit Sam en essayant d'être enthousiaste._ Nous devons nous concentrer. Imaginons ces chansons.

- Sam a raison, _dit Mr Schuester en empilant les partitions ensembles._

- Ouais, _approuva Finn en se levant._ Allons à l'auditorium, changeons de décor. »

Le reste du groupe approuva en silence en récupérant leurs sacs et la pile de partitions avant de se faufiler hors de la salle.

« Je vais m'assurer que Blaine va bien, _déclara Kurt alors qu'il suivait Finn vers la porte._

- Je viens avec toi, _ajouta Puck par-derrière en attrapant son étui à guitare._ »

Finn et Puck échangèrent un regard avant que Finn ne se dirige vers l'auditorium.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _demanda Kurt suspicieux._ »

Puck haussa les épaules et gesticula vers le bout du couloir en disant « Après toi. ». Kurt soupira en se résignant à l'escorte. Il sortit de la salle, Puck le suivant à côté. Quand ils atteignirent les vestiaires des garçons, Kurt fit de nouveau face à Puck.

« J'attendrai ici, _dit Puck avant que Kurt ne puisse demander._ »

L'expression de Kurt s'adoucit en se souvenant que l'autre garçon était celui qui avait suggéré de former un détachement de protection avant son transfert à Dalton.

« Merci Puck.

- Va chercher ton homme, _répondit-il d'un ton bourru, s'appuyant contre le mur et surveillant le couloir._ »

Avec un sourire, Kurt se glissa dans le vestiaire.

* * *

><p>« Tu es trop gentil, <em>murmura Kurt à l'oreille de Blaine<em>. »

Surpris, Blaine se retourna rapidement en retirant la serviette de ses cheveux humides. Kurt s'était reculé, un petit sourire satisfait fermement en place.

« Que fais-tu ici ? _demanda Blaine en laissant tomber la serviette sur le banc et en prenant un chandail dans son sac. _Tu détestes les vestiaires.

- Exact, _reconnut Kurt._ Tu es trop gentil, _répéta-t-il._

- Quoi ?

- Tu as pardonné à Finn. Je l'aurai fait souffrir un peu. Peut-être le faire ramper, _dit Kurt avec espièglerie._ »

Blaine le regarda en lui rendant finalement son sourire.

« Finn m'a raconté, _ajouta Kurt._ Tout le monde nous attend à l'auditorium.

- Je devrais m'excuser auprès de Sam, _suggéra Blaine en passant son chandail au-dessus de sa tête._

- Il va bien, _dit Kurt avec un haussement d'épaule._

- Pourtant, je me sens mal, _contra Blaine en attrapant un peigne et un pot de gel dans son sac._ »

Kurt saisit ses poignets avant qu'il puisse faire son chemin vers le miroir. L'espièglerie étincela dans les yeux de Kurt alors qu'il envahissait l'espace personnel de Blaine.

« C'est ce que j'aime à propos de toi. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'élargirent alors que Kurt se pencha, pressant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Kurt, nous sommes dans les vestiaires, _précisa Blaine à bout de souffle quand l'autre garçon s'éloigna._

- Personne d'autre n'est ici, _soutient Kurt en se penchant._

- Kurt, _protesta-t-il faiblement pendant que Kurt embrassait sa mâchoire._

- Aucun homophobe ne va venir. »

Pendant que ce dernier traîna des baisers dans le cou de Blaine provoquant de doux gémissements.

« Comment le sais-tu ? _murmura approximativement Blaine quand les lèvres de Kurt se retirèrent de sa mâchoire._

- Je suis Dieu, tu te souviens ? Je sais tout, _taquina Kurt en regardant dans les yeux Blaine, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres._ Et Puck pourrait être à l'extérieur, surveillant le couloir.

- Vraiment ? _les yeux de Blaine s'éclairèrent et Kurt ne put étouffer son rire._ Tu es trop méchant, _dit-il à voix basse._

- Cela équilibre avec ta gentillesse, _taquina Kurt,_ parce que… »

Il fut réduit au silence quand Blaine, ayant laissé tomber son gel et peigne, prit en coupe le visage de Kurt et le tira dans un profond baiser. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent en même temps laissant leurs langues glisser l'une contre l'autre. Kurt enroula ses bras autour de Blaine, pressant leurs corps ensembles ce qui provoqua un gémissement chez les deux garçons.

« Aussi heureux que je sois que vous vous fassiez plaisir, le Coach Beiste arrive au bout du couloir, _retentit la voix de Puck._ »

Les garçons s'éloignèrent rapidement, Kurt roulant des yeux vers l'adolescent qui avait un sourire narquois et s'appuyant sur la rangée des casiers tandis que Blaine cachait son visage contre l'épaule de Kurt.

« Merci Puck. Nous sortons dans une minute, _dit Kurt arrêtant les efforts de Blaine pour récupérer son gel et son peigne._ »

Blaine le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il sourit en laissant courir ses doigts doucement dans les boucles toujours humides de Blaine. Les yeux de ce dernier se fermèrent, laissant échapper un soupir satisfait. Kurt appuya son front contre le sien.

« On devrait retourner répéter, _dit Blaine un moment plus tard, les yeux clignant pour s'ouvrir._ »

Kurt leva un sourcil vers lui en réprimant à peine son sourire.

« Ai-je encore besoin de le dire ? _demanda Kurt._ »

L'expression perplexe de Blaine suscita un air offensé chez Kurt qui lança un regard innocent à l'autre garçon avant de murmurer :

« C'est ce que nous faisons. »

Blaine rougit au souvenir en baissant la tête. Kurt rit et pressa un rapide baiser sur sa joue puis s'écarta. Blaine fourra tout dans son sac avec hâte en souriant à lui-même du gel inutilisé et ferma son sac. Ce dernier en main, il s'approcha de Kurt juste au moment où le Coach Beiste entrait.

« Salut les gars, _salua-t-elle. Jetant un coup d'œil à leurs mains enlacées, elle leur offrit un léger sourire. _Ceci explique le plan ridicule de Puck d'avoir à équiper Artie d'un fauteuil roulant électrique pour le prochain match. »

Blaine et Kurt partagèrent un regard amusé avant que Kurt ne parle.

« Désolé pour cela. »

Le Coach Beiste balaya de la main ses excuses en demandant :

« Ne devriez-vous pas être entrain de répéter pour les Sélections ? »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent en réponse.

« Partez alors.

- Merci Coach, _dit Kurt avec un sourire, en tirant Blaine en-dehors des vestiaires._ »

Le Coach Beiste regarda d'un air triste leurs formes disparaître, mais ne put résister à un sourire au jeune rire qui fit écho derrières eux avant de fermer la porte.

* * *

><p>Blaine hésita dans les coulisses. Il ressentit le retour familier de tension alors qu'il entendit la voix de Finn au-dessus des diverses conversations, filtrant sur le devant de la scène. Malgré les excuses de Finn, l'animosité de ce dernier était encore fraîche dans l'esprit de Blaine. Kurt se recula, sa main toujours enroulée autour de celle la sienne et lui offrit un sourire encourageant.<p>

« Tout va bien, _rassura gentiment Kurt en frottant de sa main libre le bras de Blaine._ »

Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration et serra les doigts de Kurt brièvement en remerciement. Kurt le tira sur scène. Sam fut le premier à les voir en sautillant depuis le rebord de la scène. Tout en balançant sa guitare derrière lui, il les rejoignit au milieu de la scène. Kurt jeta un regard au reste du groupe qui avait arrêté leurs conversations et les regardait dans l'expectative.

« Hey, _introduit Sam maladroitement en tentant de sourire._ »

Kurt lui rendit son sourire avec reconnaissance, la solide prise que Blaine avait sur ses doigts lui indiqua qu'il le voulait près de lui.

« Sam, je suis tellement désolé pour ce que j'ai dit, _dit sincèrement Blaine._

- Pas de soucis, _répondit le concerné._

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, _insista Blaine._

- Je sais,_ affirma Sam et avant que Blaine ne puisse de nouveau parler, il continua._ Tu sais comment je le sais ? Tu ne m'as pas fait me sentir mal à l'aise quand je livrais des pizzas au printemps dernier. Ou quand je t'ai parlé de ma situation. Tu aurais pu facilement me faire une blague devant tous tes amis de l'école privée.

- Je n'aurai jamais pu le faire, _dit Blaine, semblant être mal à l'aise à l'idée._

- Et c'est pourquoi je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire, _conclut l'autre garçon._ »

Blaine regarda fixement Sam pendant un instant en assimilant les paroles. Kurt serra ses doigts en les observant.

« Merci, _dit finalement Blaine en semblant être soulagé et reconnaissant._ »

Sam hocha la tête avec un large sourire.

« Venez. Nous avons réduit la liste de nos chansons et nous voulons les essayer. »

Sam inclina sa tête vers les autres pendant qu'il parlait et Kurt serra encore une fois les doigts de Blaine. Avec une profonde respiration, ce dernier sourit et les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers l'avant-scène.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, les New Directions avaient leurs chansons adaptées pour les Sélections et une grande partie de la chorégraphie était élaborée.<p>

« Ok jeunes gens, appelons ça une journée, _annonça fortement Mr Schuester._ Nous arrangerons la chorégraphie demain. »

Blaine s'assit au piano avec sa partition et un crayon alors que les autres récupéraient leurs sacs. Kurt s'assit à côté de lui sur le banc, mettant son sac et celui de Blaine à leurs pieds. Ils échangèrent un rapide regard et sourire avant que Blaine retourne son attention aux notes de musique.

« Blaine, Kurt, rentrez chez vous. Nous avons encore quelques jours pour travailler tout cela, _ordonna légèrement Mr Schuester._

- Je veux juste examiner cela encore une fois et être sûr que nous avons toutes les bonnes transitions, _dit Blaine en accordant un rapide coup d'œil au professeur._ »

Mike et Tina apparurent derrière le professeur, suivi par le reste du Glee Club.

« Je voudrais en réalité rester et finir la chorégraphie, _dit Mike._

- Nous avons du temps pour cela, jeunes gens, _argumenta leur professeur,_ j'ai besoin que vous vous reposiez un peu et que vous ne négligiez pas vos devoirs.

- Tout ira bien pour nous Mr Schue, _dit Finn. Il pointa le menton vers Blaine qui avait levé les yeux aux paroles de Finn._ Je pense que nous pouvons rester encore une heure. »

Blaine lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Le professeur regarda autour de lui en remarquant que le reste du groupe hochait de la tête avec impatience.

« D'accord, _céda Mr Schuester en plaçant ses papiers sur le piano._ Artie et Kurt aidez Blaine à bien réfléchir sur la musique. Mike, trouvons ces mouvements pour ABC. »

Les sacs furent posés et les partitions furent sorties alors qu'Artie roulait vers le piano et que Mike dansait sur l'avant-scène.

« Finn, _commença le professeur, mais il fut interrompu par l'adolescent._

- Nous allons nous entraîner, _suggéra Finn en jetant un coup d'œil au reste du groupe pour confirmation._ »

Mr Schuester approuva et rejoignit Mike qui essayait des pas tandis que Kurt et Blaine jouaient doucement une mélodie.

« Tina, Sam, pouvez-vous gérer les parties que nous connaissons ? Le reste d'entre nous, _il agita vaguement son bras vers Puck et Rory,_ pourrait avoir une utilité là où il en est nécessaire. »

* * *

><p>La répétition du jour suivant fut consacrée à apprendre tous les numéros. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la fin des deux heures de répétitions, Finn se recula et inspecta le groupe. Mike travaillait sur une série de pas avec Rory et les membres de l'orchestre enrôlés. Kurt jouait du piano pendant que Tina répétait son solo. Artie et Blaine travaillaient leurs paroles avec Sam qui jouait de la guitare pour les accompagner. Mr Schuester vagabondait entre les chanteurs tour à tour en soulignant une fausse note ou en échangeant des banalités. Et dans un coin de la scène, Quinn et Puck passaient en revue la chorégraphie complexe du second numéro.<p>

Blaine s'approcha de Finn en observant tranquillement le groupe avec lui.

« Nous avançons bien, _hasarda Finn quelques instants plus tard._ »

Blaine hocha de la tête en approuvant.

« Encore beaucoup de travail à faire, _ajouta Blaine en étant réaliste._

- C'est quoi la suite ?_ demanda Finn en jetant un coup d'œil au garçon._ »

Les yeux de Blaine trouvèrent les siens, l'incertitude et la surprise se peignant sur son visage. Finn avala difficilement, évitant son regard avant de reparler.

« C'était plus de ton domaine. Je pensais que tu allais venir et prendre le relais. »

Blaine souffla en secouant de la tête.

« Je ne veux pas de ça.

- Tu étais le leader des Warblers en ayant des gars et filles qui tombent amoureux de toi. Tu as été à la tête de West Side Story. Comment peux-tu ne pas vouloir de ça ? »

Finn vit Blaine hausser des épaules du coin de l'œil.

« J'adore chanter mais pas parce que je suis le centre d'attention, _révéla Blaine doucement._ J'arrive à être une autre personne quand je chante.

- Au lieu d'être toi-même ? _demanda carrément Finn en se tournant finalement son regard vers l'autre garçon. Ce dernier hésita mais haussa les épaules à nouveau._

- Tu veux savoir ce que je veux vraiment ? _demanda-t-il, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Finn acquiesça. _ Je veux rendre les gens heureux et je peux le faire en chantant et en dansant.

- Eh bien, _dit Finn après un temps, _tu es bon pour ça. »

A cela, Blaine sourit véritablement et Finn nota à quel point cela le rajeunissait.

« Alors, c'est quoi la suite ?

- C'est toi qui décide.

- Peut-être mais je demande encore. »

Les paroles de Finn firent que Blaine l'étudia pendant un long moment. Ensuite le plus jeune des deux garçons retourna son attention vers le reste du groupe.

« Je pense que nous avons maîtrisé les chansons. Mais, _Blaine s'interrompit, et comme si c'était le signal, Mike attrapa Rory avant qu'il ne tombe,_ nous avons vraiment besoin de travailler les pas.

- Ouais, _approuva Finn avec un petit rire._ Je vais aller parler à Mr Schuester.

- Merci Finn, _dit Blaine avant que le grand garçon puisse faire son chemin vers le professeur._ »

Finn fit un sourire maladroit et se dirigea à travers la scène.

« Cela semblait aller bien, _commenta Kurt qui arriva derrière Blaine._ »

Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Blaine en sentant les bras de ce dernier se posaient sur les siens.

« C'était le cas, _confirma Blaine en soupirant et en se détendant à l'étreinte._

- J'en suis heureux, _dit Kurt._ »

Blaine pencha sa tête en arrière pour regarder Kurt, son expression sincère et pleine d'adoration. Blaine se retourna et laissa courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux sur la nuque de Kurt, causant le papillonnement des paupières du garçon. Il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en soupirant à la sensation de picotement qui traversa tout son corps à ce contact intime. Il effleura ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt encore une fois et caressa la peau sous ses doigts en sentant que la respiration de l'autre garçon devenait saccadée. Kurt resserra son emprise, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire alors qu'il clignait des yeux pour les ouvrir.

« Qui est méchant maintenant ? _taquina Kurt à bout de souffle._ »

Blaine rit et posa sa tête contre son épaule avec un sourire en coin.

« Je t'aime, _murmura sincèrement Blaine._ »

Kurt le regarda, le sourire encore fermement en place.

« Merci, _lâcha-t-il dans un soupir._

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour être toi. »

**Alors, avez-vous aimé ? détesté ?**


End file.
